Sam and Dean-just not quite!
by Kaeda-Saiyuri
Summary: It's not bad enough that their lives are turned into books for everyone to read, this may be fun for some of you but for us, it's a real horror show and we lived through really bad shit, they have to have a fucking Convention with wannabe us to make it more embaressing. What we were not expecting was to meet literaly us; only in 'What the fuck….we re female now'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello folks, I know, I know, I'm bad and I'm ashamed of myself because I didn't manage to update my other story "The Phantoms Little Sister" but my muse just won't come and I'm terrible sorry. To be honest, I'm updating this so I don't feel as guilty as I should that I can't update my ohter story. So, to get away from my self-pity-party, here is a little three-shot about Supernatural, which plays a big role in my life and I so hope I got Sam and Dean in character and of course that you like it. So here is the first chap and have fun.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural (even though it would be awesome), I only own my OCs. Also Dean didn't tell Sam before convention, Hell experience

* * *

„Man, that's sucks. I mean, they don't even look like us and they treat our lives like it's a damn joke. I swear, the next time I see Chuck, I'm gonna shoot him. This time for real!", Dean said to Sam as they went to the bar.

„Yeah, I know what you mean but for now, play it cool."

„Yeah, I kn…", Dean broke up midsentence because…

„Dean… DEAN! Don't you dare ignore me! I damn well know you can hear me", a girl with long brown hair which she held up with a ponytail, wearing a white summerdress, a hoodie and sneakers made her way to the brothers.

Dean looked at her perplexed. „I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

The girl, who's now standing right before them, looked at him and said with a blank face: „No one is talking to you, Winchester!"

She walks past the brothers with a slightly angry face. „Damn it, Dean, put away the damn food and listen."

Another girl with short blond-brown hair, wearing a green tank top, leather jacket, really short shorts, combat boots and a gun holster on her right leg looked up with a grin. „Hey Sammy, you should taste the food here, it's really awesome."

She tried to give _Sammy_ some food from her plate but she only took it away from her and put it down on a random table.

„No, I won't try the damn food, we're here because of the damn ghosts and you know it. First, do your damn job, then you can have fun", said _Samm_ y as she dragged her past the Winchester brothers.

„But I didn't have the chance to taste the pie yet!", said _Dean_ while she was dragged away from her food.

 _Sammy_ only graced her with a bitch-face. „Alright, alright. First the job then the fun, got it."

She reluctantly followed her companion but you could see her sulk (which she would never admit later on).

Sam and Dean just looked at each other. „What the hell was that?"

„I don't know, but we should find out what she meant by ghost. Do you think this hotel is actually haunted? And how the hell did she know who we are?"

„Well, we have to find it out, but first, if it is haunted, then we have to gank it!", said Dean with new found glee in his voice.

Sam just rolled his eyes and they resumed their way to the bar to get information.

„God, did you see their faces? It was hilarious." _Dean_ laughed her ass off as they moved around the corner.

„Concentrate, Dean. We have to solve this damn thing before it attacks someone."

„Yeah, yeah, chill a little, Sammy."

„It's Sam and you should concentrate more", she said, but a little smile snuck up on her face. „But yeah, his face was priceless when I called him by his last name", _Sam_ giggles.

„So, what are we up against?"

„I don't know exactly but this hotel was an orphanage before and the caretake, Leticia Gore, killed four boys and one of them was her own son."

„That's sick, I mean, what mother would kill her own son?"

„It wasn't my mommy!"

 _Dean_ and _Sam_ spun around and saw a little boy who had been scalped.

„What do you mean, your mommy didn't do it?", asked _Dean_ as she kneeled before the boy some steps away.

„Mommy always protected me!"

„Ok, but who did that to you?"

The boy looked behind them afraid and vanished.

„HEY, WAIT YOU didn't tell us what happened", said _Dean_ while she went more quiet at the end.

For a minute, everything was silent, until _Sam_ and _Dean_ were smashed against the wall. _Sam_ and _Dean_ couldn't even do a thing before Leticia Gore appeared before them.

„Bad, Bad, you are bad boys." And she flew right through them.

„Ok, I think I know what's the problem here."

„Really? Care to enlighten me Sam because I freaking don't know what's wrong with this damn place", said _Dean_ , pissed after she stood up again after she crashed to the floor.

 _Sam_ only looked at her and said: „What if Leticia isn't the one who haunts this place but the kids she killed? I mean, we saw what happened to her son. What if the boys did that to him and not his mother and she just freaked out and tries to protect the place since then?"

 _Dean_ shuddered slightly. „I knew it. Kids really are creepy."

„Yeah, and that's why you can deal with them so well", replied _Sam_ with a smirk.

„Did you just accuse me of being creepy?"

 _Sam_ looked forward, still smiling. „Who knows."

 _Dean_ just bumped into her with a smirk. „Prick."

 _Sam_ just smiled and shoved her back „Git."

 _Sam_ and _Dean_ went to the receptionist to ask him some questions.

„Hey, can you tell us where Leticia Gore was buried?", said _Dean_ with a comanding tone.

„What my friend tried to say is if you can give us directions where the nearest graveyard is. We would be very grateful because, you know, we are real fans and want to see where she was buried."

 _Dean_ looked at _Sam_ as if saying ‚Yes as if this makes it better.'

 _Sam_ only looked back with a gaze that said ‚Shut up'.

The receptionist looked at them for a minute and gave them the direction to the graveyard.

„Thank you", _Sam_ smiled at him a last time before they went to the graveyard.

„God, that's the part I really hate in our job; to dig up the damn graves!", _Dean_ said after she collected the shovels, salt, lightning fluid and matches and shoved them into a bag.

 _Sam_ took the flashlights and closed the trunk. „Yeah, well, you chose this job, so deal with it."

„Yeah, yeah. Let´s just go." _Dean_ shouldered the bag and gave _Sam_ one of the shovels.

They made their way to the entrance and looked for the graves of the evil children. They walked further into the graveyard until they saw flashlights and heared talking. They crept closer to the spot and saw that the Winchesters, with two other wannabe Winchesters, were digging up Leticia's grave.

‚Well, that's going to be fun', thought _Dean_. „HEY! What do you think you're doing?" _Dean_ noticed with satisfaction the flinch her question caused.

 _Sam_ and _Dea_ n went nearer to the half dug up grave. _Dean_ leant against the tombstone.

„What are you doing here? You have no business here, so go back like good girls and let the men handle this", Dean said with a smirk.

But he didn't count on _Dean_ who looked really pissed after his statement. Sam tried to signal his brother to shut up but Dean didn't look at him at the time. To the surprise of Sam, the girl smiled at his brother.

She looked down at the tombstone and looked up again right into Dean's eyes.

„What I'm doing here is easy, I just like long walks in the moonlight inbetween graves. It's just the right setting for a romance, isn't it? And my business here is to get rid of the bad ghosties which haunt the hotel. You said we should let the men handle it? Well, I don't want to crush your self-esteem but I always knew that men never get the right spot to do things right. So be good little boys and let us women handle it. At least we know what we're doing." _Dean_ stood up straight again and turned around to face _Sam_ who already stood at the graves of the children.

 _Dean_ could only make some steps until Dean shouted after her.

„What do you mean?"

 _Dean_ faced him over her shoulder with a big grin. „I just wanna say you have the wrong grave, you dunderhead!"

After this, she reached _Sam_ and started to dig up the graves of the children.

„There's no way we have the wrong grave. Who does she think she is, huh? I can't believe her, I mean…. And stop it with the damn grin, Sam, before I hit you."

Sam only continued to grin at the misfortune of Dean, to be burned by a girl.

As _Dean_ reached _Sam_ she only looked at her with a small smile of her own.

„You really enjoy that you can mess with him like this, don't you?"

„Hell yeah, after all, I have some payback to do", replied _Dean_ with a big grin.

The boys went back to the hotel after they salt ´n burned Leticia Gore. But they didn't expect that it wasn't over with yet. Well, it ended with Sam and Dean in the cluches of the evil children. They nearly overpowered them and came closer with their knives until the gosts were set on fire. Sam stood up and helped Dean to his feet.

„Well, I don't want to say it but the girls…."

„Sammy, if you end this sentence I'm gonna punch you", said Dean pissed and walked out of the room.

Dean was more pissed when he saw _Dean_ and _Sam_ walking through the entrance door and the shit eating grin _Dean_ had on.

„Well, were you enjoying your play date with the boys?"

„You find that funny?"

„Well, if you ask me like that! No… I find this freaking hilarious."

„Why you…"

Sam who saw that Dean wanted to have a go at her held him back.

„Wow, easy man. Who are you anyway and how do you know who we are?" Sam directed the questions directly to _Sam_ because one look at _Dean_ and he saw the same look he saw on his brother.

She just wanted a fight with him but Sam didn't really know for whom he should worry more. But it seemed that _Sam_ could calm her _Dean_ down with only a hand on her shoulder.

„Ok, we should calm down. How about we meet elsewhere so we can chat. You saw the clearing down the street, half an hour away? Yeah? Let's meet there when you finished your business here."

 _Sam_ nodded at the brothers one last time before looking at _Dean_ and whispering in her ear.

„And you restrain yourself. It would not do any good if you flip out here."

 _Dean_ shook her hand off her shoulder.

„Yeah, whatever. Let´s go."

 _Dean_ walked to the door without looking at the brothers again.

 _Sam_ looked at them one last time to apologize but a loud „SAMMY" prevented her from doing so. She turned around and hurried to _Dean_.

After Sam and Dean said their goodbyes to the wannabe Winchesters, Chuck and Becky, they sat in the car for a few minutes.

„So, are we gonna meet with the sisters?", asked Sam.

„Yeah, we should, because the short one seemed familiar to me. And why do you think they're sisters?"

„Well, they´re like us just like a female version. So it can't be too far-fetched that they're siblings. What do you mean by familiar, like a one-night-stand? I mean, I knew you´re a narcisist but to sleep with a girl with your own name, it's…"

„It's not like this, Sam", interrupted Dean, a little aggresivly. „Nothing like this."

„So you know her?"

Dean suddenly looked very tired. „Let's just say I hope that I'm wrong."

Sam looked concerned at his brother before they drove to the meeting point.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So that's the second Chap have fun.

 **Disclaimer:** Just like the previous one.

* * *

„You think they´re coming?", _Dean_ asked _Sam_ who stood between her legs, while she sat on the hood of her silver Impala.

„I think so. Sam is like me, we always wants answeres", she grinned at _Dean_.

„Yeah, you two are too geeky for your own good. Well, at least you get laid constantly", laughed _Dean_.

„Well, if you´re going to keep it up like this, you´ll have to live without for some time."

 _Dean_ slung her arms around _Sam's_ waist and nuzzled her neck.

„Oh, come on, you know I only joke around."

„Yeah, whatever."

 _Dean_ looked up at _Sam_ , rested one hand on her neck and pulled her closer. They looked each other in the eyes before both closed them and slowly kissed each other. Absentminded, they heared the sound of a car which came closer. In spite of that and the sound of car doors closing, they didn't stop.

„So, who the hell are you?", Dean interrupted rudely.

„Well, isn't that a nice greeting?", said _Dean_ after she dislocked herself from _Sam_.

„Dean!"

 _Sam_ looked at her with a bitch-face, which told her to be nice for once. _Dean_ only rolled her eyes but got off the hood.

„Greetings, my name is Deana Mitchell."

„And I'm Samantha Garcia. It's nice to finally meet you."

„Well, I could live without meeting you", Deana whispered to herself but looked straight at Dean who flinched slightly. Because of the look, his thoughts were comfirmed.

‚Well fuck. I hoped I was wrong.'

„S-So, you´re not siblings!", said Sam, a little uncomfortable.

Samantha only laughed. „No, I mean, we grew up like sisters but, well… We're happy that way."

„Ok, ehm, Dean said that you looked kinda familiar to him." Sam looked at Deana.

„Yeah, I bet he did." Deana didn't stop looking at Dean.

Samantha knew that they had to discuss everything alone, so she grabbed Sam's arm and led him to Dean's Impala.

„I bet you have questions. I can explain everything to you. Don't worry, they will be fine. Well, maybe except for some bruises."

Sam looked back a little afraid for his brother, but let himself to be led away.

„Well, it's nice to see you again, Dean. Well, at least without all the red around us and all the blood, oh, and not to forget the nice instruments." Deana went back to her Impala and lent on the side.

Dean got more uncomfortable the more she spoke but, nonetheless, he got closer to her.

„Look, I'm sorry about what happend down there, but…"

Deana began to laugh. „You think I give a damn that you´re sorry? You think I want an apology from you? No. I want something else entirely."

Deana looked Dean in the eyes but before Dean could ask what it was she wanted, Deana raised her fist and punched Dean in the face. Dean fell to the ground, not expecting the power behind the punch.

Sam, who saw this, wanted to jump up and defend his brother but Samantha held him back.

„They have to sort this out by themselves. Just leave them be. _Dean_ wouldn't kill your brother."

Sam looked at her, but was reassured by her look. He nodded and sat down again.

Deana, who huffed because of anger, calmed down slightly and took a deep breath. She looked down at Dean and held a hand out to him, so she could help him up.

„Come on. I´ll help you up."

„Why, so you can punch me again?", Dean asked, suspicious.

Deana only rolled her eyes. „No, you idiot, I got what I wanted and don't say you didn't deserve it."

Dean took her hand and stood up again. „Yeah, you´re right." But nontheless, he looked to the ground.

„God, you really have a guilt problem, don´t you?"

„What do you mean?", Dean asked surprised.

„I can see it in your face. You think you deserved more than only a punch in the face from me. Well, I'm not lieing to you, you deserve more. I mean, you did torture me in hell and I have to say, even if it hurt like hell, you nearly got me to give in."

Dean looked at her with a look that said: ‚What the hell'.

„But I couldn't give in firstly because of _Sammy_ , I couldn't let her down, could I", she smiled at Dean slightly and looked to Samantha with love in her eyes.

„But what also kept me going was the look in your eyes. Sometimes, I saw that you didn't want to do this. So, that's why I'm not hating you as much as I should."

Deana grinned before she shuddered.

„Ok, enough with the chick-flick moments before I get pissed at you because you forced me into one."

Deana punched Dean on the shoulder for this. Dean just grinned back at her before he looked straight at Sam and Samantha.

„So, who are you exactly?"

„Well, we're hunters ourselves. Well, at least we chose this life. Ok, it was more like I chose this life and Sammy tagged along because she said she couldn't leave me alone or I would end up killing myself. In her words: ‚Not by a monster or ghost. No, you´d probably manage to shoot yourself.' The nerve of her. I mean, I'm a better shooter than her. But I kinda like this life, it never gets boring, well, sure there are some days you're just bored out of your mind on the road but I have a suprisingly kinky girlfriend which makes everything better." Deana ended with a big grin that said everything.

Dean grinned back but didn't dare to picture it in his mind because it wouldn't do him anything good to get a boner next to the person he would imagine. And he didn't want to be punched again.

„So, now I get why you knew how to gank a ghost and how you know me, well, at least how I look but how do you know Sam´s and our last name."

Deana only looked at him with a ‚Really?' in her mimic.

„You know where exactly we met, don´t you? We are not the only ones who know who you are."

Dean groaned.

„God, I finally could repress the memory. You can consider yourselves lucky, though, you don't have a damn prophet who writes about your lives and publishes them for everyone to read."

„Who said we don't?"

Dean looked at her.

„What?"

„Yeah, we have our own prophet, she published our life at a fanfiction plattform for Supernatural fans. Well, the fans just think that we are you, just female versions of you. I mean, yeah, we're totally the same it's not like we're just childhood friends, now girlfriends, chose the hunter life ourselves, I didn't build my Baby myself from scratch, the fact that we actually have cash and that we have weapons that could kill evil things without hurting the human body but, yeah, besides that, we're totally the same, don't you think? I really don't get your fans sometimes."

Dean just smirked at her.

„Yeah, me neither. Wow, wait you have weapons which kill the demons who posess a body without hurting the human?" Dean looked at her with amazment.

Deana just signed him to follow her to her trunk. She opened it, secret compartment and all. She took a knife out of it with different runes engraved.

„And this works?"

Deana grinned with a sadistic grin.

„You tell me."

Dean couldn't even comprehend what she said before Deana stabbed him with the knife.

Out of reflex he bend over but he didn't feel any pain. Suprised, he looked down where the knife had been stabbed into his stomach. He took the handle and yanked it out of his body but didn't see any blood and still, there was no pain. Dean looked at Deana who just grinned at him with a satisfied grin.

You could only see that Dean was really pissed now.

„Was that nacessary?"

Deana only laughed.

„Don't look at me like that. If you were in my position, you would have done the same thing."

She completely cracked when Dean only looked past her but said nothing else. Which proofed Deanas point.

„Ok, you can stop laughing now, let me see what else you have."

Deana only smiled with glee and showed off her arsenal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So that's the last one.

 **Disclaimer:** Always the same I don't owe anything besides my OCs.

* * *

„Ok, why the the hell did she just punch my brother?"

Samatha looked a little sad at Sam.

„Sam, what exactly did your brother tell you about Hell?"

„Nothing, because he said he couldn´t remeber anything."

Samantha looked sceptical at Sam.

„And you believed him?"

Sam was confused about this question.

„Yeah, why not?"

Samantha sighed. „Sam, Hell is a terrible, terrifying place, there's not a chance that your brother couldn't remeber it."

Sam looked worried after her explanation. „How would you know?"

Samantha looked at Deana with such sadness and grief that Sam regretted his question.

„Because she was there and still has nightmares, even if she tries to hide it from me. Since she came back, I just wish everyday, that she never had to go there because of me."

A tear ran down Samantha´s cheek but she just wiped it away and smiled slightly at him.

„So, what do you want to know?"

Sam cleared his throat.

„Yeah, how do you know us? I mean, not our story, because I saw that´s not a real accomplishment to know our story. But more like that we are the real deal and how you know our last name."

„It's easy to explain, we're hunters ourselves and you and your brother are very ‚popular', I mean, everyone looks for you, Hell, Heaven, other hunters you pissed of. You know, same old." Samantha grinned. „And it helps to know Bobby Singer."

Sam looked at her stunned before breaking out in slight laughter.

„Yeah, that explains everything if you're friends with Bobby. Just tell me, why are you going by _Sam_ and your friend…"

„Hrm, Girlfriend!", Samantha threw in.

„…eh, yeah, girlfriend, by Dean?"

Samantha looked at Deana and Dean and noted that the atmosphere between them calmed down and she relaxed her shoulders she didn't even notice were this tense.

„It's easier, you can see that Deana is not a typical girl and she always called me Sam or Sammy when we were younger. To be honest, I think I would miss it when she would suddenly start calling me Samantha. Oh, and it's easier for our prophet to write about us."

Sam had to catch himself before he would slide down off the car.

„Y-You have your own prophet?"

Samantha grinned as she achieved her goal to catch Sam off guard.

„Well, yeah, she publishes our story on a Supernatural fanfiction side. Your fans just believe that we are female versions of you, even if the only thing we have in common are our personalities. We have a different background than you have. Deana chose this lifestyle and I'm tagging along because I can't risk it that she gets herself killed. I don't say that I hate to be a hunter but sometimes a little normalcy wouldn't hurt."

Sam looked at her with understanding.

„Yeah, I know what you mean."

Samantha smiled at him.

„I know you do and so did Deana. Sometimes, she can see it when I'm fed up with this life and she tries to bring some normalcy in our life but I know, too, that since we set foot in this life that we never can be normal. But you know what?"

Sam only shook his head a little.

„As long as I'm with Deana, I don't care. We always have our backs and as long as we're together, we will be strong and can overcome everything; even the apocalypse."

Sam shifted unconfortable and Samantha just smiled at him.

„So you know?"

„Yeah, we know that you and your brother brought the apocalypse, but don't worry we also know that you didn't know that the death of Lilith would start everything. We know that the angels wanted it to happen."

Sam let out his breath which he hadn´t known he was holding.

„Wait, how do you know about angels?"

„Well, we have our own angel who pulled Deana out of Hell. Her name is Cassandrah."

„So you…"

Before Sam could finish his sentence his heart stopped for a moment.

„What the hell?"

Sam looked to Deana and Dean exactly at the moment when Deana stabbed Dean.

„What is she doing? Let me go!"

Samantha, who had a hard time to hold Sam back, shouted: „Calm down, Sam. He's not hurt, damn it, look at him, look closely."

Sam did what he'd been told and only saw a not injured Dean with a pissed off look and a laughing Deana.

„But…H-How is that possible? Dean was stabbed just now."

Samantha guided Sam back to the Impala.

„It's possible because we have weapons which kill evil but won't harm humans."

He looked at her with amazment.

„You mean you're able to kill demons without hurting humans?"

Samantha only drew her dagger and showed it to Sam. He saw that alongside the blade, runes were engraved.

„And this works?"

Samantha only took the dagger back and held Sam's arm.

„Do you trust me?"

„To a certain extant."

Samantha took the dagger and let it slide over the inside of Sam's arm. Sam was surprised and amazed, because he didn't even feel the blade and there was no blood.

„Amazing."

Samantha only smiled at Sam before she put the dagger back from where she took it.

„But how is that possible, I mean, these runes are somehow familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it where I saw them before."

Samatha cracked up at that point.

„Well, let's just say Harry Potter isn't only full of fantasy."

Sam looked at her shocked before he, too, began to laugh.

„You..want to tell me you have these certain runes from a Harry Potter book."

Samantha only shook her head slightly.

„Not really the series but from an extra book which they sell under the Ancient Runes school book. They just don't know that they work in real."

Both began to laugh again until they heard Dean and Deana shout to them.

„SAMMY!"

Sam and Samntha just looked at each other, stood up and shouted „IT'S SAM", back before they made their way to their brother/girlfriend.

* * *

 **A/N:** So if you want more to this little Story just PM me or write a lovely review. So I'm out and hope the next time I'm uploading my other Story. BYE-BI hope you had fun! XD


End file.
